


Swingers

by clio_jlh



Series: EWFS 'verse [45]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Humiliation, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Spanking, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-19
Updated: 2003-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco have hours of Fun and Games in all possible combinations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swingers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Nancy, Cassandra Claire, and Aja for beta-ing this fic, to Al and Ruby for reading parts of early drafts and telling me to press on, and to Holly, Tromboneborges and Plumeria for giving me a final push.  
> As a two-couple story, "Swingers" owes a debt to _Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?_ by Edward Albee. As such, it contains a certain amount of psychological messing around, only some of which becomes physical.  
> "Swingers" is dedicated to Aja, without whose tireless support it would never have been completed, much less become what you see here. Thanks, babe, for everything.

**i: prelude**

And the world discovers as my book ends  
How to make two lovers of friends.  
\--Richard Rodgers &amp; Lorenz Hart, "I Could Write a Book"

"Wow," Ginny said. "That was really hot."

"Mmm," Hermione agreed, leaning back on the couch next to Ginny as the credits for _Y Tu Mama Tambien_ rolled on the screen before them. "And appropriate, considering where the boys are."

It was the night of Seamus Finnigan's bachelor party, and Harry and Draco had gone along for what promised to be a grand tour through every gay bar, strip club and sex club in both wizarding and Muggle London, or at least every one that they hadn't been to the night before with Dean Thomas. On that night, the "girls"--Hermione, Ginny, Padma, Lavender, Parvati, assorted Finnigan sisters, plus some other women from St. Mungo's and Seamus' mediwizard classmates--had gone out on a rampage of their own, dancing from dusk until dawn in the top spots in England. For his "night off" Dean had just wanted a quiet dinner with friends, and afterward Hermione and Ginny had gone to Hermione's to rent a movie and wait for their husbands to return from their second night of debauchery. _Y Tu Mama Tambien_ had been Ginny's suggestion.

"I wonder what Seamus is thinking, getting them to come out two nights in a row," Hermione said. "Just because he kissed them both at school . . ."

"I dunno, maybe he got them to kiss each other, like the boys do in the movie."

"Ooh, pay to see _that_."

"Hermione! Think we can get them to do it for us?"

"Perhaps, if we promise reciprocity."

"That shouldn't be a problem, should it?"

"Not for us, certainly. And er, not for Harry, either."

"Think he wants the real thing?"

"At least try it, see what it's like. He's a curious one, though he never says. What about Draco?"

"Well, I told you we'd been playing these power games. I think he wants to go further, do it in front of other people. He'd been hinting about clubs but I think this would be better."

"Certainly more of a head trip, but I can see what you mean. Safer."

"Do you think Harry would mind?"

"No. I don't think us being together in front of you is a problem, either. But Gin, do you want to, er . . . ."

"Swap?"

Hermione nodded.

"I don't know." They sat silently, then Ginny continued, "Harry and I are friends, and you and Draco are close now. I just don't want there to be any unpleasantness."

"Well, you know boys. They wonder. If we do everything in the open--if we're all in the same room--it could be positive."

"Positive?"

"Cathartic."

Ginny cocked her head. "Yes. Yes, I can see how this could work very well indeed . . . ."

* * *

**ii: bop**

And so it seems that we have met before  
And laughed before, and loved before  
But who knows where or when  
\--Richard Rodgers and Lorenz Hart, "Where or When"

Virginia Malfoy stood in her dressing room, trying to decide between blue and black jeans. "I don't know why I care; they're coming off soon anyway," she said to herself. She pulled on the black jeans, buttoned the fly, then walked out to the kitchen where her husband was working on a potion.

"Are you almost done?" she asked, giving Draco a peck on the cheek. "Smells awful."

"The good stuff always smells bad. I don't know why." He poured the potion from the cauldron into a large bottle, then set the cauldron in the sink. "Ready?"

Ginny shrugged. "As I'll ever be."

Across town, Harry and Hermione Potter were straightening up the living room when they heard something unusual: the sound of a car pulling into their driveway. They rose and walked out the side door to see a silver sportscar, its convertible top down in the late morning sunshine. Harry grinned.

"So, you got it after all," he said to Draco.

Draco nodded as he got out of the car, taking out the bottle of potion before shutting the door. "Ginny liked this one best, and really, there's no reason not to."

Hermione was confused; Harry hadn't said anything to her about Draco getting a car, and it certainly didn't seem like him. "Why the car? Why did you drive?"

Draco smirked. "Cars make Ginny hot."

Ginny blushed slightly. "I think it's all that shifting. Draco has very sexy hands, you know. Or maybe just the vibrating motor."

Hermione regarded the car, and said, "Well, it's a good thing you're both slim--there isn't a lot of room to actually _have sex_ in there."

Ginny laughed as she walked inside with Hermione. They slipped their shoes off at the door, and Hermione led Ginny into the kitchen. "Nervous?"

"A little. Perhaps worried is a better word."

"It will be fine." Hermione replied. "We can do this."

Ginny smiled. "Yes. We can do this."

At that moment, Draco and Harry came into the kitchen from the driveway, where Draco had been showing off the Porsche to an envious Harry. "Are you sure this potion really works?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "I found it in my father's old things. All of his potions are reliable, with all side effects noted. He was very thorough, I'll give him that."

Hermione asked, "So what does this do, again?"

Draco measured out a portion for himself and one for Harry. "Recovery time of a teenager, except you won't come until you consciously decide to. Also lessens that post-orgasm sleep reflex."

Harry lifted the glass to his lips. "Urgh! This smells vile! Side effects?"

Draco swallowed his first gulp of potion, then said, "Impotence. Depending on how much you take, you won't be able to have sex for a day or so after the potion wears off. Use it more than once in a lunar cycle and you risk permanent damage."

Harry shrugged. "I can live with that. After what we have planned, I doubt I'll have the energy to have sex tomorrow, anyway." He downed the potion and rinsed out the empty container in the sink. Draco quickly followed suit.

"Well, shall we go in, then?" asked Hermione.

The two couples walked through the passage into the sizable living room. An extra long couch stood along the wall next to the doorway. A love seat and a deep upholstered arm chair sat opposite. The wall at the side of the living room was dominated by a large fireplace with a simple art deco mantle. On the far side were recessed shelves with books and a stereo atop a cabinet filled with music; on the near side, a small wet bar. Opposite the fireplace was a south-facing picture window looking out over the back garden. The low table that usually sat in the center of the room had been temporarily removed earlier that morning, revealing more of the dark hardwood floor. Beneath their feet, a cushioning charm had been applied to the floor, making it soft as a feather bed when knelt, sat or laid upon, but still firm when standing or walking.

"So," said Harry, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet.

"So," replied Draco, arms folded across his chest.

"Drink?" asked Harry.

"Please!" Draco said quickly.

Hermione, who was by the stereo putting on some jazz, glanced at Ginny and tried not to laugh at the boys' attitudes. Harry played host and passed out drinks in heavy rock glasses.

"So, sit," ordered Hermione, indicating the love seat. As the boys obeyed, Ginny tossed back her Scotch and set the glass on the mantle. Hermione, never one to drink people under the table, sipped daintily, staring at Ginny over the rim of the glass, then licked her lips slowly.

"Tease," said Ginny, grinning.

"Am not!" Hermione protested.

"She very much is, actually," Harry said.

While Hermione scowled at her husband Ginny took the drink out of her hand and placed it on the mantle next to her own, then placed her hand under Hermione's chin, turning her head slightly. "Pay attention to me now," Ginny whispered.

"When are you going to do something worth my attention?" Hermione asked.

Ginny leaned forward and kissed Hermione, who kissed back enthusiastically, and before long they were snogging, hands buried in each other's hair.

"Well," said Harry.

"Quite," replied Draco.

Ginny's hands drifted down from Hermione's hair, lingering for just a moment at her breasts before untucking the shirt from the waistband of her trousers. Hermione lifted her arms to allow Ginny to slip her shirt off, then made short work of Ginny's own top and bra. She laid her hands flat over Ginny's chest, cupping her small breasts in her palms, then leaned in closer, nipping at Ginny's collarbone.

Ginny, meanwhile, slid her arms around to Hermione's back to undo the clasps of her bra, then slipped it off her arms, kissing her right shoulder where the strap had left a small red mark. Hermione's large breasts swung low and loose. Ginny gathered them up in her hands, her thumbs stroking the largish dark aureole, then lightly brushing her nipples.

Hermione gasped. "We should sit. You're making my knees weak."

Ginny kissed her again. "First things first," she said, unfastening the other woman's trousers and slipping them off the curvaceous hips to reveal simple cotton panties. She slid a hand between Hermione's legs and found the fabric slightly damp. "I think we should leave these on for now, don't you?"

Hermione nodded, stepping out of her trousers and kicking them aside, then sinking to her knees in front of Ginny. She unbuttoned the fly of the tight jeans and pulled them down. Ginny pushed them aside and then knelt as well, kissing Hermione and slowly pushing her backwards until they both lay on the floor.

They lay there for some time, slowly kissing, hands stroking, legs entwined, with Ginny paying particular attention to Hermione's breasts while Hermione caressed Ginny's lace clad bottom and stroked her long legs with a pointed toe. Ginny dipped her head to suck at the hollow of Hermione's collarbone and got a soft moan for her efforts.

"Wait a minute," Harry whispered, sitting up slightly.

"What?" asked Draco, grouchy at being reminded that Harry was still in the room.

"They've done this before."

"How do you--"

"_Look_ at them, Draco."

He looked again to see Hermione rubbing the back of Ginny's neck, _so_. "Fuck if you're right, Harry." He sat forward in his seat and cleared his throat. "Ladies? Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

Ginny looked at Hermione and they began to giggle a little in spite of themselves. "You know those long evenings in the dorms . . . " Ginny said vaguely.

"Do you mean to tell me," said Harry, sitting up as well, "that you were acting out my top adolescent fantasy not thirty feet away from me and I didn't know it?"

"You got the benefit of it later," Hermione said. "Trust me."

The men looked at each other, then sat back on the love seat, resigned.

Hermione, meanwhile, had rolled Ginny over and was kissing her way down the other woman's slim, muscular body. Slipping her fingers beneath the elastic band, she slid Ginny's panties off and tossed them into Draco's lap. She looked down at Ginny for a moment, taking in the milky white skin with its dusting of freckles, before setting her face between the long legs. She felt the curly pale orange hair tickling her nose as she kissed Ginny on the spot just above her clitoris and inhaled deeply, reveling in the musky scent. She thought of the view they were presenting to Harry and Draco--she clad only in panties hovering over a naked Ginny, and it turned her on even more. She had never known herself to be an exhibitionist before, but maybe it was the audience . . .

"Damn, you _are_ a tease. Get on with it!" ordered Ginny.

Hermione grinned saucily, then told herself to stop thinking and do as her friend demanded. Ginny was so wet and responsive that Hermione knew it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge. The outer folds were glistening, puffy and pink, so Hermione used a gentle touch. All licks and soft kisses at first, then her tongue slipped further inside and her mouth pursed to suck gently at the tender flesh. Ginny moaned, trying to push her hips up, and though Hermione held her down, she got the message. She began to move faster, concentrating on Ginny's clitoris, and the other woman shouted her approval, her body tensing as her orgasm began. Hermione continued to lick and suck as Ginny first squirmed beneath her, then sank back down into the floor.

Hermione slid back up to Ginny to gave her a long wet kiss. "My turn," she whispered.

"How do you want it?" asked Ginny, a bit breathless.

Hermione kissed her again. "Hard and fast."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, then pushed Hermione onto her back. She quickly stripped off the very wet panties, throwing them vaguely in Harry's direction. She brought her left hand, which was free of rings, up to Hermione's mouth and the other woman sucked each finger into her mouth, thoroughly wetting it before moving on to the next, her eyes locked with Ginny's as she did so. She paid particular attention to Ginny's thumb before finally releasing it with a moan.

Ginny kept staring into Hermione's eyes as her now-wet hand drifted slowly down Hermione's body, then slid between her legs. Ginny smiled a little to feel how wet and open Hermione was, ready for anything really. She slid her fingers into Hermione one by one until all four were inside, and she wiggled them a little, making sure that Hermione was as open as she could be. Ginny's thumb brushed against the clitoris and Hermione moaned, giving Ginny a lusty grin, her eyes half closed.

"Ready?" she asked.

Hermione nodded.

Ginny slowly pulled her hand out of Hermione, then made a fist, her thumb tucked inside. Quickly but gently, she rolled her wrist and her hand disappeared into Hermione.

Harry and Draco quickly sat up again.

Ginny continued to roll her wrist, not penetrating any deeper but rubbing her knuckles inside Hermione until she found that soft spot and Hermione's moans became deeper. She continued to rub against it until she could feel Hermione contracting all around her fist. She kept still, feeling Hermione's orgasm, familiar as her own and yet not. With her other hand she stroked Hermione's stomach until the other woman had relaxed, then she slowly slid her hand out from between her legs. Ginny lay down next to Hermione and they kissed, then held each other close.

"Well, hell," said Draco. "We're going to have to put on quite a show to match _that_."

Harry nodded, looking at the other man. There was no backing down now.

* * *

**iii: lindy hop**

Won't you tell me dear  
Why, when you appear  
Something happens to me  
And the strangest feeling goes through me?  
\--Cole Porter, "You Do Something to Me"

When Harry looked again, the girls had disentangled and risen from the floor.

Hermione slid up onto the couch and clapped her hands. "Well, I think that should have gotten you two excited enough for anything. Time for reciprocity!"

"Yes," Ginny added from the bar, where she was freshening her and Hermione's drinks, "please don't hesitate on our account."

Harry opened his mouth to make a smart remark, but found it suddenly full of Draco's tongue. It startled him, but then he began to relax into the kiss, putting his hands on Draco's shoulder to draw his body closer. Draco, for his part, had one hand in Harry's hair and one on his left cheek. At last, they broke the kiss, breathless.

"You taste . . . sweet," Harry noted.

"Toffee," Ginny said as she sat down on the couch next to Hermione.

"You can be that specific about it?" Hermione asked.

"No, I mean, he's addicted to toffee," Ginny said. "The floor of the car is covered with little gold wrappers." She rolled her eyes.

With one hand, Draco made a rude gesture to his wife while his other hand was busy sliding Harry's thin jumper over his head. Harry, for his part, already had Draco's shirt untucked and unbuttoned, and was running his hands over the almost translucent downy hair on Draco's chest. He stopped kissing long enough to pull off both their shirts, tossing them to the floor next to the love seat. He grinned at Draco before grabbing his belt and pulling him to his feet before him. Harry unfastened the button fly on Draco's black jeans then leaned his head forward to lick Draco's hard cock through the fabric of the black boxer briefs, eliciting a shudder from his partner.

Draco ran his hands through Harry's ever-messy mop of black hair and asked, "So, top or bottom?"

Harry's fingers fumbled slightly as he pushed the denim down Draco's legs. The question was not unexpected. He knew what he wanted from Draco, but the words would not come. He looked up, past Draco, to where Hermione was sitting on the couch.

Hermione smiled at her husband before answering for him. "Bottom. Definitely bottom."

Draco turned and raised his eyebrows at Hermione, then looked down at Harry. He tipped up Harry's chin, forcing the other man to look into his eyes.  
"Back door husband, is it? I'm sure I can do you much, much better than that," Draco said as he stepped out of his jeans and kicked them aside. He knelt before Harry, quickly divesting him of his khakis. He rubbed Harry's cock through his white cotton boxers, then lifted his hips and slid them off his body, placing them atop the growing pile of clothing next to him. Then he placed his left hand on Harry's thigh, and wrapped his right hand around the base of Harry's cock. Slowly, his tongue slid out of his mouth to lick the precum from the swollen, purple head. Harry leaned back with a deep sigh, spreading his legs wide, his own hands clutching the seat next to him.

"That's right," Draco whispered. "Just relax." He used just the tip of his tongue to lick the vein on the underside of Harry's cock, slowly, slowly. Then he pulled the head into his mouth, letting it rest against the roof of his mouth, where it fit so perfectly that Draco felt he could sit there forever just slowly sucking on the head of Harry's cock. Draco felt a hand begin to run through his hair and knew it was time to move on, so he reluctantly slid his mouth off Harry's cock.

Harry, who had been slouching, eyes half closed, mumbled, "Whaddya stop for?"

"I don't want you to come yet." Draco knelt up and kissed Harry, fiercely, and Harry roused himself to respond in kind. "Come on, up with you." He stood and gave Harry a hand up, kissing him again before gently pushing Harry down on his knees before him.

Harry took advantage of his position to bestow a soft kiss on the head of Draco's cock, though he knew that wasn't what he was there for. He turned slightly and put his elbows on the floor, facing away from the women on the couch opposite. He dipped his head down to look backwards, between his legs, at his wife. She winked at him, and he smiled back.

"Right, stop showing off your arse for the ladies," Draco said, giving it a light smack. He knelt on the floor and grabbed Harry's waist, turning him so that they both faced the fireplace, sideways to the couch. He reached back to his clothes and grabbed his wand, whispered the lubrication spell, then tossed it aside.

Harry gasped at the sudden cold wet feeling, then moaned as Draco eased in his forefinger. "More," he whispered. Draco complied, sliding in his middle finger, twisting and scissoring them slowly. Harry closed his eyes. "Mmm. More," he growled.

Draco slid another finger in, and his voice was a little unsteady as he joked, "Top from the bottom much? We'll have to fix that." Abruptly, he removed his fingers and placed one hand on Harry's hip. He rubbed the lube-coated fingers of his other hand along his cock, then placed the tip of it against Harry's entrance. Harry tried to push back, but Draco used his hands to keep him still. "No, I'm in charge now." As slowly as possible, he eased the head of his cock in, and Harry moaned, leaning his head back. Draco leaned over to kiss Harry along his spine, his hands rubbing Harry's hips and sides in slow, soothing circles. He felt Harry relax beneath him and smiled to himself slightly.

Suddenly, all at once, he rose, put his hands firmly on Harry's hips, and pulled the man backwards, burying his cock in Harry all the way up to the hilt. There was a soft slap as skin met skin. Harry made a noise somewhere between a groan and a scream, but whatever it was, it was very loud.

Draco leaned back over to kiss the back of Harry's neck, then said, "I told you, I'm in charge." He rose again and began to thrust into Harry in long, slow, strokes.

Hermione and Ginny, meanwhile, were sitting on the couch, their mouths dry in spite of their beverages. Hermione set her drink down and cuddled against Ginny, her left hand sliding down to rub her friend's inner thigh. Ginny shifted slightly, putting her arm around the smaller woman, her hand seeking out Hermione's breast. They settled into the couch, stroking each other almost absently as they watched the scene before them.

Draco had picked up the pace and was now fucking Harry with abandon. He leaned over and began whispering in his ear. "You know, at first I thought you wanted to do this so you could fuck my girl. But you could have had Ginny any time you wanted, couldn't you? Until I came along."

Harry only whimpered in reply.

"Then I thought, maybe he wants to see his little frizzy-haired bride fucked by a real man for once." Draco spoke in the same rhythm as he thrust into Harry's arse. "But we both know that wasn't it, was it?"

Harry moaned and reached for his cock, to give himself some relief, but Draco knocked his hand away. "That's mine; you can't have that. Because what you really wanted was a real man to fuck _you_. Isn't that right, Potter?"

"Yes," Harry whispered. His shoulders sagged and his elbows began to buckle. Draco slid his arms around Harry's torso and leaned backwards, so that he was kneeling upright with Harry, still impaled on his cock, splayed out on top of him, Harry's arms held back from his own cock. Harry leaned back, putting his head on Draco's shoulder.

Draco called out, "Girls, get over here!" As Hermione and Ginny rose, he directed, "Hermione, behind me, your boy is heavier than he looks. Ginny, get in front of Harry and look pretty."

Hermione knelt behind Draco, her shoulder behind his shoulder to support him. She reached up with her other hand to brush the hair out of each man's eyes, then put two fingers in front of Harry. Hungrily, he sucked them into his mouth, fully wetting them before Hermione slowly pulled them out. Then, after a kiss to the back of Draco's neck, she pushed her fingers into Draco's arse, making him cry out. As she moved her fingers, rubbing against the sensitive gland, she could feel Draco's muscles contracting, thrusting his cock into her husband.

Draco closed his eyes, then opened them and looked over Harry's shoulder at his wife, sitting before them, a gleam in her eye. He could feel Harry all around him, and Hermione was kissing his neck and moving her fingers in his arse, and Ginny was so fucking gorgeous, kneeling there, watching him. It was all too much, and with one last thrust he came deep in Harry's arse. Hermione pulled her fingers free of the spasming man to brush them ever so lightly against Harry's cock, and he came into the air, shouting Draco's name over and over. Ginny tilted her head, mouth open, to catch as much of his semen as she could.

Hermione slid out from behind Draco and eased both men slowly onto the floor before crawling over to Ginny. Kneeling in front of their husbands, they began to kiss slowly, sharing Harry's semen. Then they turned, smiling down at Harry and Draco.

"Shit, that was just the beginning," mumbled Harry. "If we're going to keep going I need a sandwich."

* * *

**iv: boogie woogie**

I liked her looks when I carried her books . . .  
I'll make a bid for that freckle-faced kid I'm hurrying to  
\--Harry Warren and Mack Gordon, "Chattanooga Choo Choo"

The two couples made their way into the large shower and cleaned themselves and each other amid playful splashing and joking. Afterward, Hermione and Harry brought out sandwiches and the four had an impromptu picnic, sitting nude on the living room floor. Then they pushed the lunch things to the side and Hermione led Draco to the couch. Harry made a new round of drinks, then carried his and Ginny's over to the love seat, and sat down next to her.

"So, Harry, you fantasized about Hermione and me? At school?"

"Yeah, well. You know boys."

She nodded, taking a sip of her drink, then ran her hand along his thigh. "Harry, did you ever think about me? By myself?"

"Um . . . "

"You can tell _me_, Harry. I'm not an innocent schoolgirl with a crush anymore."

Harry swallowed hard. "Well, see, that was part of it."

Ginny looked up sharply. "You mean, you fantasized about ruining my virtue?"

"That was the general idea."

"That's so _sweet_!" She smiled lustily. "Really, you weren't that much more experienced."

"But you were all wide-eyed innocence."

Draco leaned into Hermione and whispered, "She was never like that around _me_."

Hermione turned to him. "You wouldn't have wanted her if she were."

Draco blinked, staring at Hermione.

Ginny scowled at them over her shoulder, then turned back to Harry. "Well, if that's what you want then close your eyes."

Harry did so, then suddenly felt more constricted. He looked down and realized he was wearing clothing again--more specifically, a uniform--and his glasses from schooldays. He looked over at Ginny, who was also in a uniform, though the blouse was tighter and the skirt shorter than he remembered them being. Her hair hung in two girlish, banana-curl pigtails, but it was her expression that sold the illusion. Her eyes were wide open, completely free of her usual knowing look. Her face looked freshly scrubbed and her lips were pursed into the tiniest pout.

"Harry?" she asked in a whisper slightly higher in pitch than her normal speaking voice.

He licked his lips. "Ginny?"

Her hands were fidgeting in her lap, and she kept her chin down as she peered up at him through pale red lashes. "I've never done this before. You'll have to show me what I should do." She bit her lip, though whether in supposed uncertainty or to keep from laughing he wasn't sure.

Harry relaxed into the cushions as he got into the feel of this game. "C'mon Ginny, don't worry. It'll be fun."

Ginny nodded. "I know I can trust you, Harry."

"Of course you can." He smiled reassuringly. "Here, come sit in my lap."

Ginny got up and sat sideways across Harry's thighs, her arms around his shoulders. She took off his glasses--as they were fake ones, he could still see without them--and put them on the side table.

He put a hand at the back of her neck and pulled her down for their first kiss. It wasn't, as he had feared, like kissing a sister at all. Ginny may have been pretending to be an inexperienced girl, but she certainly didn't kiss like one. Hermione's kisses were dark fire, passionate and full of meaning. Draco's had been rough and a little impatient, like he wanted to get on with things. But Ginny's kisses made Harry think of laughter, of an affectionate private joke between friends. He thought, certainly not for the first time, that she and Draco were a very good match indeed.

As they continued to snog, Harry undid the buttons on Ginny's blouse and slid his hand inside, rubbing his fingers along her simple, girlish cotton bra. Easy enough to glide fingertips underneath and touch the small breasts within. He tweaked her nipple between two fingers and she started, breaking the kiss.

"Oh!" she said, all innocence once again. "I like that."

Harry grinned. "You can do that to me, too, you know."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Can I?"

He nodded, and she removed his tie, unbuttoned his shirt, and slipped her hand inside. While she stroked his chest, Harry put his hand back under her shirt and began suckling at her neck. They sat this way for quite a bit, Ginny squirming a little in his lap, until she shifted her weight just so.

"Harry!" she said, breathless.

"Mmm?" he mumbled, unwilling to remove his mouth from the patch of freckles he was nipping.

"That's your, that's your, oh, stop, stop!"

He sat back. "What is it, Gin?" he asked, trying to sound gentle and not impatient.

"I--I can _feel_ you."

Harry bit his lip. "Yes, er, you don't have to worry about--"

"I'd like to, though." She smiled sweetly. "Is that okay? Will you show me how?"

Harry nodded. "Slide off my lap, then."

She did so, folding her long legs under her and sitting next to him on the love seat. He slid forward, spreading his legs open a bit, then took her hand and pressed it softly to his crotch.

Her eyes flew open. "Oh!" she said, curving her hand slightly around his erection. "Can I take it out?" she asked eagerly.

"Please," he replied. As she leaned over him to unfasten his trousers he slid one hand up her spine and caressed her shoulders.

She sat staring at the prominent bulge in his simple white briefs. "Er--" she began.

"Just slip your hand in, like you did my shirt," he instructed.

She did as she was told, and his penis twitched a little at her timid touch. She opened the fly front further and his cock poked through. Acting a little bolder now, she pulled the underpants down, and his cock stood up, away from him.

"Oh, _Harry_, it's so pretty," she said. She stared at it, barely breathing, then wrapped one hand around it as though it were a broomstick.

"Oh, Gin, move your hand a little. Please," sighed Harry.

Ginny started a little at the sound of his voice.

Harry chuckled in spite of himself. "Did you forget I was here?" he asked.

Draco leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "That's _my_ Ginny."

Hermione nodded her head, amused.

Meanwhile, with Harry's coaching, Ginny was getting the hang of the whole handjob thing. She stroked his penis firmly and steadily, sometimes flicking the head with her thumb and sometimes not. The fantasy game, their previous antics, and Ginny herself, had got Harry into such a state that it wasn't long before he was telling her to move her hand faster and then he shouted her name and came all over her hand and the front of his trousers.

He slumped down in the chair and mumbled, "You can let go of it now, Gin."

"Oh," she said, looking from his still-moving cock to her sticky fingers. She thought for a moment, then reached out a tongue to her hand. "Salty," she reported.

"Give me a moment," Harry said, "and I'll do something for you."

"Oh, but you don't have to, Harry," she said.

"But I want to, Gin. Just give me a moment." While he caught his breath, she grabbed her wand and conjured up a damp cloth which she used to wipe them both.

When she was done, he sat up slightly and gave her a kiss. "Sit back on the couch." She did so, and he leaned over her to kiss her again, one hand buried in her hair, which he was loosening, and the other on her knee. Harry had a sudden flashback to Hogwarts and hallways full of bare feminine knees displayed between sock and skirt hem.

She put her arms around her shoulders, her fingers in his hair, and he felt her relaxing into his touch. He dared to slide his hand along her slender thighs and under her skirt. She responded by spreading her legs just enough for him to continue the motion, and he lightly brushed her underpants with his fingertips. She moaned into his mouth, arching her back slightly, then pulled back. "Oh, Harry, you're going to--"

He nodded. "That's okay, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, it's just, I've never done this before," she whispered.

He smiled reassuringly. "Yes you have, Ginny. A modern girl like you? You've done this yourself, haven't you?"

Ginny flushed slightly. "But never with someone else," she replied. She bit her lip. "I'm glad it's _you_, Harry."

"Me too," Harry said as he resumed kissing her.

Draco whispered, "That's not so. I was first. It was me."

Hermione took his hand. "Draco, it's just a game," she said, cuddling closer to him. She could feel him relax slightly, then he took his hand from hers and put his arm around her to pull her even nearer.

Harry had now managed to slip his hand inside her cotton panties and was slowly, slowly stroking her pussy. Oh, but she was so wet, so responsive, her pelvis pushing up to grind against his hand, and he thought she couldn't possibly last long at all, when she made a little surprised sort of squeak and tensed her thighs around his hand.

When she opened her eyes again, he asked her, "So?" His eyes were twinkling.

She grinned and stretched like a cat, like the real Ginny, and said, "That was splendid." Then she rubbed her neck absently, feeling the little mark. "Fuck if you didn't give me a love mark! How will I hide this from McGonagall?"

Harry laughed.

* * *

**v: hustle**

When an irresistible force such as you  
Meets an old immovable object like me  
You can bet as sure as you live  
Something's gotta give, something's gotta give  
Something's gotta give  
\--Johnny Mercer, "Something's Gotta Give"

Hermione looked over at Draco. His face was pale and his lips were pressed together in a thin line, as though he were trying not to scowl. She glanced over at the love seat where Harry and Ginny sat cuddling and occasionally kissing, their fantasy clothing having vanished. Turning back to Draco, she leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips before laying down on the couch and looking up at him, her face blank.

He looked at her for a moment, surprised, then lay atop her and kissed her softly on the mouth. It would have been easy for Hermione to lose herself in his kiss but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. When he pulled back, she said, "Is that the best you can do? People keep saying you're some great kisser but I really can't see what they hell they were talking about."

The corners of his mouth turned up briefly. "Don't worry, you will," he said as he moved in for another kiss. "Now, are you going to spread those legs for me?" he asked. "You've spread them for everyone else here."

"If you ask nicely I might."

He shook his head. "Now you know I never ask for what I want. I just take it." He nestled closer to her, one leg sliding between hers. "I do believe all this is turning you on, Granger."

"In your dreams, Malfoy. That's just leftovers from your wife."

"Who, as I recall, had half of her arm up your pussy earlier," he replied. He began moving his mouth down her neck. "Did all those Greek boys stretch you beyond recognition?"

"I've never had any complaints from Harry," she said, moving her hands from his shoulders to the back of his head.

"Maybe because Potter will take what he can get."

"Maybe because his dick isn't small enough for him to notice." Hermione was rewarded for this comment by a bite to her nipple, and her torso bucked. "Always violence with you, Malfoy?"

He looked up from where his head was nestled between her breasts. "As long as it works," he replied, smirking.

She rolled her eyes. "Get on with it, then."

He slid back up to her mouth and kissed her roughly, sharp teeth nipping at her tongue and lower lip, and she gasped but buried her hands in his hair and gave as good as she got. Their kisses and movements became frantic as they wrestled on the couch. His fingers began to pinch her hard, twisting and bruising her flesh, especially her breasts. At each injury she made a little surprised cry and squirmed beneath him, twisting a little from the assault, but she did nothing to seriously fight him off. Instead, she continued to feverishly kiss whatever part of him was near her mouth

Draco's hands worked their way down from her breasts, which were now sore and throbbing, the nipples so hard they ached, along her stomach and hips, then between her legs. Her outer labia was flushed, puffy and sensitive, but where the wife had been tender, the husband was rough. He released her mouth and looked into her eyes as he grabbed at her roughly, and once again she bucked and cried out. He smiled at her reaction as he pulled lightly at the pubic hair. He began pinching at the tender folds of skin and Hermione whimpered and shuddered, her legs flailing a bit, then he pinched her clit, hard, between his thumb and forefinger, and she screamed quite loudly.

Harry moved to get off the love seat but Ginny put a hand against his chest. "Don't. She's fine."

Draco looked up at him. "Better than ever, I'd say. She loves it." He pinched her nipple and she moaned deeply, twisting from him slightly. "Look, how pretty. You've been too lax with her, Potter. You spoil her. She's wasted on you, I begin to think. Watch." As he talked, his other hand was rubbing hard between her legs. He moved down a bit more, sliding his hands up to her nipples, his face between her legs. Then all at once he sucked her clit into his mouth, biting it, and pinched and twisted her nipples, hard. Hermione screamed out his name, her body tensing in a sudden, strong orgasm, but Draco didn't let up until he had gotten all he could from her and she collapsed limply beneath him.

From where he sat, Harry could see how the pinches and bites all over Hermione were beginning to bruise, especially the ones on her breasts. This did not please him, but he stayed put on the couch and said nothing.

"Well, that vast vagina of yours clearly won't do," Draco was saying, "so I'll have to go elsewhere."

"Don't think you're doing me any harm," Hermione warned, still a bit breathless.

He wet one finger, then slid it quickly into her arse and she moaned. "So, Potter has been there as well?"

"Anyplace you can think to go," she said firmly, "he has already been."

"So, the couple that buggers together, stays together?" Draco asked as he slid another slick finger in, stretching her.

"Highly unoriginal to do the same thing to both of us, don't you think? Or are you so lacking in imagination?" She wiggled a little, pulling Draco's fingers further into her. "Oh, just do it, since you're going to," she gasped.

"Patience is a virtue," Draco said, shaking his head. He pulled his fingers from her and reached for his wand.

Hermione felt the cold, charm-generated lubricant and moaned again in spite of herself. Draco lay back down atop her, kissing her hard, then he reached down and pulled her legs, bending her knees until she was doubled up beneath him. He pressed her thighs so that they flattened her still-sensitive breasts and she moaned from the ache, which made him smile. He sat up just slightly, then pushed his cock into her until he was buried, his slow pace the only concession he cared to make to her comfort. He stayed still for a moment, then began to move.

As he started fucking her he said, "See, Potter? See how malleable she can be? You just need to handle her like a man. She needs a strong hand."

Harry didn't rise to the implied insult, just swallowed hard as he watched them, his face blank.

Hermione moaned beneath him as he drove his cock into her relentlessly. He pushed her thighs apart slightly and renewed his assault on the soft flesh of her stomach and breasts, biting and nipping, as he buried his hands further into her lower thighs and bottom, grabbing hard enough to bruise as he pulled her on and off his cock. She had grabbed onto his upper arms and continued to squirm and thrash beneath him. After only a few moments of this, Draco's thrusting became erratic and then, with a last push, he came with a shout, ejaculating deep inside her and then collapsing on top of her.

Hermione let her legs drop back onto the couch. One hand softly stroked Draco's back while the other was buried in his fine hair. "You can't truly control me, you know. You can't even hurt me."

He raised his head and looked at her quizzically.

"But don't worry. You'll get what you really want before it's all over." Before he could answer, she lifted his chin with a finger and kissed him tenderly. When she pulled back, she could see that his eyes were wide with fear and realization.

* * *

**vi: jitterbug**

Baby I made quite a start  
Found the way right to your heart  
With a string of pearls a la Woolworth  
\--Jerry Gray and Eddie Delange, "String of Pearls"

Harry stood from where he had been sitting on the love seat. He felt on edge, anxious in a way he hadn't in a very long time. He didn't like how much watching Hermione not just with another man but being rather badly used by his former rival had aroused him, made him want not to protect her from him as much as take her back. He crossed the room to the couch and lifted Draco off of his wife, plunking him unceremoniously in the chair in the corner, where he landed with a thump.

"Hey!" Draco shouted, rubbing his neck where Harry had grabbed him.

Harry didn't respond, just walked back to the couch. He looked down at Hermione where she lay on her back, a bit bruised, and tried to figure out what to do next. He certainly didn't have anything to prove to Draco, and anyway that wasn't the way to reclaim Hermione.

He remembered Draco fucking him and how strangely surprised he had been when Draco leaned over to kiss his neck and he couldn't feel two soft mounds pressing against his back. He remembered that he had spent much of his actual adolescence trying to look down Hermione's shirt. Ever since they had arrived--for that was how Harry thought of them, as guests that had landed on his doorstep, unannounced but by no means unwelcome, at some point during fifth year--he had felt protective, even possessive, about her breasts. So.

He grabbed his wand from the mantle and knelt on the couch, his legs straddling hers. He leaned down and kissed her lips very gently as they were still bruised and a little swollen. "Turn over," he asked, and she did. He slid down a bit and began to kiss and stroke her bottom, muttering healing charms to wipe away the bruises and the bite marks, as well as the other, more primal evidence that someone else had been there. Once he was satisfied, he moved on to her back and her shoulders. He brushed her hair aside and placed a soft kiss just behind her ear, then whispered to her to turn over again.

He moved slowly, taking his time with her neck, her ears, her upper arms. Her breasts tempted him, but he skipped them in favor of her stomach. As he moved between her legs, he lifted his head to see her laying with her arms behind her head, eyes closed, almost purring.

He pushed her legs a bit further apart and began kissing her, gently, healing the little bruises and tears and licking at the tender spots. She moaned low in her throat, encouraging him to move a little bit faster. He paid special attention to her clitoris, sucking it into his mouth slowly and working it with his tongue. She was moving beneath him, nearing her climax, and he kept on, steadily and patiently. He slid a finger into her, just below his mouth, then began to suck the now-healed flesh much harder. At last she came, her muscles contracting, and she moaned her name in that breathy way she did.

Once she had calmed, he kissed his way up to the heretofore neglected breasts, taking his wand in hand again to wipe away every mark. He started in large concentric circles, licking from her breastbone around to where her breast's weight pulled it off to the side. The skin seemed softer here, and the breasts themselves were so so soft, like pillows. She sighed, burying one hand in his hair and rubbing his head in a slow rhythm.

He went this way for quite a while, licking and kissing, healing, nuzzling with his nose. He loved the way she smelled, especially right underneath her breast where she was slightly sweaty. When the skin was clear of bruises, he carefully sucked a firm nipple into his mouth, running the tip of his tongue into the little hollow at the center. After he gave the same attention to her other breast, he set his wand down on the floor. Then, carefully, he pulled a breast into each hand, rubbing them gently, his head moving back and forth, making a feast of them as he so often did. He could spend the day laying there, his head between her breasts, but he had other ideas. He gave her cleavage a last, wet kiss, then sat up, pulling his lower body forward until he was straddling her chest.

Knowing what he had in mind, Hermione pushed her breasts together with her hands and smiled up at him lustily.

"You're all right?" he asked.

"I was always all right," she said. "But no, it doesn't hurt."

He smiled. "You really do have the greatest tits."

She laughed a little. "I'm so glad you think so."

He spat on his hand and ran it along his cock, quickly wetting it just slightly. Her breasts, and the cleavage between, were already slick with his saliva, so his cock slid between them easily.

"Push harder," he said, grabbing onto the arm of the sofa just behind her head. She did so, and he began thrusting, fucking the soft channel of her breasts. Watching the head of his cock coming toward her face and then retreating made her dizzy, so Hermione looked up at her husband's face instead. He was staring at her chest so intently, she decided to show off a little, and moved her hands so that she could tease her nipples just a little with her thumbs and forefingers, making herself moan.

"Oh, god, Hermione," he gasped, thrusting even faster, and then suddenly he came all over her neck and chest. He slid down her body and gave her a kiss, then began slowly licking his semen from her skin.

"You know, Harry, one of these days you're going to have to give me a real pearl necklace," she said.

He looked up at her, grinning, and gave her a kiss. "Nah," he said. "The real ones are cold."

* * *

**vii: jive**

Why can't you be good, and do just as you should?  
Won't you turn that new leaf over, so your baby can be your slave?  
Oh, why can't you behave?  
\--Cole Porter, "Why Can't You Behave?"

Ginny sat on the love seat, arms and legs crossed, and looked over at Draco, who hadn't spoken since Harry had thrown him into the chair.

"Well, I hope you're pleased with yourself," she said.

"What?" he asked crossly.

She sighed. "For all your acting up, Draco, did you get the reaction you wanted from either of them?"

"Ginny, I--"

"Honestly, they invite us into their home and you provoke them! I can't take you anywhere!"

"But--"

"Are you going to apologize, or do I have to make you sorry?"

"I was just trying to make things more interesting!"

"Interesting? More like obnoxious! What were you thinking?"

"But you said to Harry--"

"That was just a game and you know it. Now, are you going to apologize?"

Draco sat sullenly looking at the floor.

"Draco?" Ginny warned.

He sighed loudly. "Fine! I'm sorry!"

"You don't sound very sorry. And don't apologize to me; apologize to _them_."

Draco swallowed hard, then turned to the other couple, seated on the couch. "I'm sorry," he said, quietly and sincerely.

Harry and Hermione nodded, then looked at Ginny, who had uncrossed her arms and legs and was sitting forward on the center cushion of the couch.

"All right then," she said, businesslike. "You know what happens next."

Draco went even paler. "Ginny, no," he said, shaking his head.

Ginny didn't look at him. "I don't know what else you were expecting, behaving like that."

"But in front of--"

"You insulted them, not me," she broke in. "Don't you think they should observe your punishment?"

"Ginny, _please_."

"Draco," she whispered. They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment. At last Draco dropped his eyes and sat up straight, throwing back his shoulders, determined.

"All right," he said quietly.

"All right," she replied. Then louder, "Right, then, get your wand."

Draco stood, walked to the mantle, and retrieved his wand. He turned to Ginny for his next order.

"Go ahead, summon it," she said.

Draco looked surprised. "You brought it?"

She looked up at him and nodded.

In spite of himself, he gave the briefest of smiles. He stood even straighter, and in a firm clear voice with nothing of his earlier caustic tone he said "_Accio paddle_."

A rustling noise came from the kitchen, then a small paddle, black leather with perforations, floated through the air into his hand. Draco put his wand back on the mantle, then knelt on the floor at Ginny's feet, the paddle in his hands. He lifted it slowly to his lips, kissing both sides, then handed it to Ginny.

"Up you go," she said.

Draco crawled quickly onto the love seat, kneeling on the cushion next to Ginny. She took his face in her hands and kissed him soundly. Then she lifted her arms and Draco draped himself across her lap, chest down. He tried to face the back but Ginny turned his head so that he lay looking at the other couple, opposite them on the couch.

Ginny rubbed his upturned bottom softly, first with her hand, then with the flat of the paddle. "Twenty," she said. Then she lifted her hand and brought the paddle down.

The loud smack made Harry and Hermione jump, but Draco, who was looking them in the eye, only flinched slightly. "One!" he counted.

She continued slowly and evenly, alternating sides. Draco's face was flushed and Harry could see the strain in his face as he tried to maintain his dignity. He counted each stroke, his control of his voice waning with each number until he all but choked out, "Twenty!"

Ginny set the paddle down, then ran her hand across the warm, reddened cheeks. "All right, we're done."

Slowly Draco pulled himself from her lap. His eyes were bright with unshed tears, his face was nearly as red as his behind, and his cock was rock-hard. Gingerly, he climbed down onto the floor and knelt, wincing when his buttocks met his feet. He looked up to see that Ginny had pulled her feet up so they sat flat on the cushion, her legs doubled up and spread open. Her pussy, wet and shimmery, looked good enough to eat.

"Ginny, may I?" he asked shyly.

She smiled in her lusty, catlike way. "Let's see if you can do as well as Hermione, shall we?"

Draco placed his hands under her splayed buttocks and leaned his face between her legs. She smelled so, so good, and he reached in with his tongue tenderly, licking and kissing her the way she liked, slowly working his way up from her bottom so that by the time he reached her clit she was beyond ready.

Harry and Hermione sat on the couch, she curled in his lap, watching the scene with wide eyes. Draco's blond head bobbed slowly between Ginny's legs, his reddened cheeks in stark contrast with the whiteness of his skin. Ginny's back was arched, her fingers working at her nipples, when suddenly she let go of her breasts and pressed her hands against his head, nearly lifting her hips from the couch as she came into his mouth with a shout.

At last she released him and he sat back on the floor. After a moment, he again asked, "Ginny, may I?"

She looked down at him and his still-hard cock and waved her hand. "Go ahead, take care of yourself," she said airily.

Draco turned sideways to the love seat, so as not to be aiming directly at the upholstery, and began to rub his cock with a quick, practiced hand. In less than a minute he came with no more sound than a sigh. He sat back on his still-tender haunches and caught his breath. Then, with no prompting from Ginny--not even a look--he leaned forward and licked the floor clean.

As soon as he was finished, Ginny dropped to the floor before him and pulled his face to hers, kissing him soundly. "You're all right?" she asked.

"Better than all right," he replied, and kissed her again.

* * *

**viii: coda**

Why do I just wither and forget all resistance  
When you and your magic pass by?  
My heart's in a dither dear  
When you're at a distance  
But when you are near, oh my . . .  
\--Hoagy Carmichael and Ned Washington, "The Nearness of You"

Harry and Hermione crawled down onto the floor. Harry sat behind Draco, gently cupping the reddened buttocks, feeling the heat they gave off. He rested his chin on Draco's shoulder and murmured, "This is mine, next time," rubbing his cock against the cleft as an illustration.

Draco turned his head and kissed Harry. "Next time," he whispered, smiling.

Hermione, who had sat in front of Draco, turned his head slightly in order to give him a kiss of her own. "No games next time," she said.

"Next time we won't need them," Ginny said, shifting slightly sideways to complete their square. She leaned over and gave Harry a kiss, then pulled Hermione down onto the floor to lie with her.

Draco shifted in Harry's arms to look at him and said, "So, I see you're pretty good with healing bruises . . ."

Harry chuckled and kissed him again. "Lie down." He leaned over and grabbed his wand from where it lay next to the couch, then crouched over his friend.

Hermione cuddled deeper into Ginny's arms and watched as Harry ran gentle fingers over Draco's behind, murmuring the healing spell. Draco lay on his stomach, head turned to face the girls, eyes closed and a contented smile on his face. When he finished, Harry set his wand aside and gave Draco a soft kiss just above the now-white cheeks, then rolled him over and gathered him into his arms. They kissed, then looked over at the girls.

"No offense," said Harry, "but pretty as you are, Draco . . . ."

The other man grinned. "None taken; I agree. Besides, you're not that pretty, anyway."

"Arse!" Harry said, cuffing the back of Draco's head.

Draco laughed and gave Harry a last quick kiss before rolling out of his arms and next to Hermione.

"Where are you headed?" she asked him, slipping out of Ginny's arms to lie on her back.

"To the redhead," he replied, "but I thought I'd make a stop first." He moved on top of her, his semi-hard cock falling between her legs, and gave her the sweetest and gentlest of kisses. Then he rolled off Hermione and onto his wife.

As soon as Draco slid off Hermione, Harry moved atop her, then leaned further over, nudging Draco aside slightly in order to give Ginny one more kiss.

Now the women lay next to each other on their backs, the men kneeling above them. As they moved, the couples unconsciously mirrored each other's actions. She spread her legs slightly and he lay between them, nestling his face in the hair at her neck. And then they did what they hadn't done, not once that long day. A gentle thrust of the hips and he was inside her, leisurely fucking her in this most traditional of ways. He lifted his head and kissed her, his arms slipping under her shoulders to embrace her as he thrust into her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her hands in his hair, and held on as if for dear life.

She raised her legs, tipping her hips slightly for a better angle, and as he pushed even deeper into her, she kissed him back passionately. After a few more thrusts, a hand brushed across her, between their bodies, and both were coming, whispering endearments and pet names. He slid his arms and legs down, letting his body rest fully atop hers for a few minutes before sliding from her almost regretfully, falling to the outside and gathering her into his arms.

The women looked over their shoulders at each other, smiling a little. They reached their hands out to each other for a quick squeeze before turning back to the men that held them close. Then the two couples surrendered to exhaustion, falling into a deep sleep on the cushioned floor.


End file.
